marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), ; formerly , , | Relatives = Dr. Lee (father, deceased); Mrs. Lee (mother, deceased); Hope Lee (paternal aunt); Shogo Lee (adoptive son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Queens, New York; Los Angeles; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 115 lbs (48 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire; depowered mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Beverly Hills, California | Creators = Chris Claremont; Marc Silvestri | First = Uncanny X-Men #244 | HistoryText = Origin The daughter of two prosperous Chinese immigrants, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, was born and raised in Beverly Hills, California and lived a charmed life. Jubilee attended an exclusive Beverly Hills school and was believed to have the gymnastic potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, all in one fateful weekend, her parents lost their money in the stock market and were then mistaken for their neighbors (also named the Lees) and killed by two hit-men, while Jubilee was out with a friend of the family. Jubilee was then sent to an orphanage, but ran away and hid in a Hollywood shopping mall, stealing food to survive. Jubilee first discovered her mutant power, to generate blinding and explosive energy "fireworks", while running away from mall security. The stress of running away from the security guards caused Jubilee to emit a large light energy blast while in a back alley. This completely disoriented the men and allowed the frightened young girl to escape. Upon learning about her mutant ability to create fireworks, Jubilee realized she could earn money by using her powers to entertain customers and visitors in the mall. Frustrated with the young girl's rebellious nature and powerful light-shows, the mall security hired mutant hunters, known as the M-Squad, to capture her. Jubilee held her own by blasting the M-Squad's energy tractor beams, but she was eventually caught. Lucky for her, Jubilee was rescued by the X-Men Dazzler, Psylocke, Rogue and Storm, who happened to be shopping at the mall. Curious about these strange women, she followed them for a while and later jumped into a portal after them. Australian Base On the other side of the portal, Jubilee found herself at the X-Men's temporary base in the Australian outback. Jubilee stayed hidden and, while living in the underground base, the mutant known as Gateway was the only person aware of Jubilee's existence. During her stay in the base, Jubilee stowed away in Dazzler's quarters and found an immediate kinship, in the extent of Alison Blaire's wardrobe. Jubilee stole food and borrowed clothes from several of the X-Men to create a makeshift costume for herself. Jubilee was present when Nanny and Orphan-Maker ambushed the X-Men at their base, but simply hid while the battle ensued. Once while the X-Men were out, Jubilee was harassed and hounded by a Reaver guard dog that was left at the base. Jubilee stayed in hiding until the X-Men had abandoned the base, and their enemies the Reavers had captured Wolverine and taken over the base. While sneaking around the caverns in the outback base, Jubilee was startled to find Wolverine hung up on a cross and near death. Jubilee helped Wolverine get down from the cross, and nurtured him back to health. Afterward, she teamed with Wolverine on several of his missions throughout the world. During this time she held her own against The Hand and blew up a section of the Mandarin's castle with her powers while being held prisoner there with Wolverine and Psylocke. Jubilee and Wolverine grew a close father-daughter relationship with one another. Jubilee needed the guidance of a parent, while Wolverine needed the peace and joy of a child. Due to this relationship, Jubilee was referred to as Wolverine's unofficial sidekick. The duo teamed up to fight Sentinels, Omega Red, Sabretooth, Sauron, and even seek revenge on Reno and Molokai for the murder of her parents. X-Men After hearing of mutants being attacked on the island nation of Genosha, the trio make their way there. They meet Boom Boom and Rictor, who had lost their powers. Leaving Jubilee to guard the depowered mutants, Wolverine and Psylocke attempt to invade the Genoshan Magistrate headquarters, but are captured. The three young mutants escape capture, and help the other X-Men defeat Cameron Hodge. Upon returning to the United States, Jubilee joins Storm, Wolverine, Forge, Psylocke, Banshee and Gambit as a member of the X-Men. Although she accompanies them on many of their missions, they remain wary of placing her in harm's way because of her young age. When Wolverine is kidnapped by The Hand, Jubilee argues that she should be allowed to help (as she had previously fought and defeated The Hand), and finds an unlikely ally in Psylocke. After run-ins with the Skrulls, the Brood, Omega Red and Mojo, Jubilee is finally made to stay at the mansion by the X-Men, and is not permitted on missions anymore due to her age. When Professor X is almost killed by a villain named Stryfe, who appears to be Cable, the X-Men are quick to suspect Cable of the deed. It is Jubilee who persuades the X-Men that he may not be the culprit, as no one knows what Stryfe really looks like, and he could therefore be disguised as Cable. Once Professor X is cured he regains the use of his legs for a short time, and Jubilee takes him roller-blading to cheer him up. After spending some time bonding with him she realizes that he isn't the stuffy old man she took him for, and they grow closer. After his legs begin to weaken, Jubilee helps him back into his wheelchair, realizing that just being there to help means more to him than anything she could say. Some time later Jubilee accompanies Wolverine to their old base in Australia. Their arrival sets off a dormant Sentinel, whose attack interacts with Gateways portal and sends Jubilee back in time to her parents' house just before they were killed. Certain she could save them from dying in the car crash, she is convincing them not to go when the doorbell rings. At the door stand two armed hit men, Reno and Molokai, who take her parents away at gunpoint. Learning for the first time that that their car accident had been faked, and that they had in fact been murdered, Jubilee swears revenge. Upon returning to the present she tracks the two hit men down, with Logan backing her up the entire time. But once she has her parents' killers at her mercy, she finds that she just can't bring herself to kill them, a revelation that pleases Logan. Back at the mansion Jubilee becomes close friends with Colossus's little sister Illyana Rasputin. When Illyana is diagnosed with the Legacy Virus, Jubilee spends all of her time at Illyana’s bedside. When Kitty Pryde arrives Jubilee is jealous of her at first, because she was Wolverines first sidekick, but the two soon form a friendship. Despite all their attempts the X-Men are unable to save Illyana. Jubilee takes her death extremely hard, almost as bad as Colossus. Several weeks later she has another loss to deal with. After Magneto violently removes the Adamantium from Wolverine's skeleton, he decides to leave the X-Men, fearing that he is a liability to them. Knowing how much this will affect Jubilee, he writes her a touching goodbye letter, and leaves his favorite cowboy hat for her. A short time later, Sabretooth is brought to the mansion by Professor X and held in captivity there. Jubilee is terrified of him, and has nightmares of him killing the X-Men and leaving her for last. Attempting to get over her fears she begins to bring food to Sabretooth, who taunts the poor girl mercilessly. One night her nightmares almost come true when the mansion's security system goes down and Sabretooth escapes from his cell. He hunts the X-Men throughout the mansion, but in the end it is Jubilee who takes him down with a neuralizer pistol. With the other X-Men busy, Banshee is the only person to notice that Jubilee is having trouble coping with Wolverine's absence, as well as all that has happened to her since he left. When the Phalanx assimilates most of the X-Men, Jubilee and Banshee are forced to team up with Sabretooth and the White Queen, Emma Frost (who has recently awakened from a coma in the mansion's medical facility), to escape from them. This unusual group works together to gather all the young mutants listed by Professor X as future allies. The Phalanx is later defeated thanks to the sacrifice of a young mutant girl named Blink. Generation X Feeling that she needed a rest from the stresses at the mansion, Jubilee volunteered to join a new group of teenage mutants known as Generation X. The team was led by both Banshee and Emma Frost, and was comprised mainly of Jubilee, Husk, Synch, M, Chamber, Skin, and Penance. Both Banshee and Emma Frost educated the teenagers in school subjects as well as combat and field skills. Jubilee and the other mutant teens honed their unique abilities and occasionally battled minions such as the Juggernaut, Omega Red, and their arch-rival Emplate. Time after time, Jubilee used her experience with the X-Men to help her teammates outsmart their enemies. On more than one occasion, Jubilee was solely responsible for the defeat of Emplate. She used her sarcasm when Emplate siphoned her powers so that he would become enraged enough to not have control over them, causing him to blast himself with Jubilee's energy blasts. During the team's last encounter with Emplate, Jubilee blew up Proudstar Hall in order to defeat him. Her teammates survived the massive explosion, because Iceman covered them with an ice shield. During her stay in the Massachusetts Academy, Jubilee was kidnapped and held hostage by Bastion during Operation: Zero Tolerance. She managed to resist his mental probes for a good amount of time, hiding valuable information on the X-Men. Jubilee staged an escape early on after being kidnapped, literally knocking several armed soldiers unconscious with a large plasma volley. Her innocence and morals led to her capture once more, as she decided to give CPR to one of the guards she injured. She eventually escaped with the help of Bastion's assistant Daria. While wandering the desert after her getaway, she was attacked by a Prime Sentinel and held her own by blasting his vision receptors. She was saved at the last minute by Wolverine, who took her back to the X-Men until she was comfortable enough to return to Generation X. One of the most important details about her stay in Generation X was when she discovered the true killer of her parents, Hunter Brawn. She staged a solo operation, using all of her powers, skills, and abilities to track down Brawn. With the help of her friends and teammates, she managed to take him down. Enraged at how he had destroyed her family, her powers flared to a massive level. Instead of killing the man, she took out her aggression and blew up his warehouse, leaving him to be arrested by local authorities. After Generation X disbanded, Jubilee moved to L.A. with former teammate Skin to pursue an acting career. She was unfortunately cast in stereotypical Asian roles, and after her agent tried to seduce her, she blasted him with a powerful plasma blast. X-Corps Around this time she was offered a position on Banshee's militaristic X-Corps team, alongside former teammates Husk and M. The three young women hesitantly joined Banshee in order to keep an eye on him. During her run with the X-Corps, Jubilee held off an uprising in Paris by blinding hostile enemies. Jubilee and Husk, with the help of Stacy X, also managed to take down the Blob and rescue Banshee from Mystique. Holy War Jubilee returned to L.A. with Skin, but the two of them along with Magma and other mutants were kidnapped and crucified on the front lawn of the X-Mansion by the Church of Humanity. Jubilee and Magma recovered from the attack, because of Angel's healing blood, but Skin and the others weren't so fortunate. Jubilee became slightly depressed due to the loss of her friend and reunited with her friend Husk. The two of them, along with Angel, attended Skin's funeral. Since the grave keeper wouldn't allow a mutant to be buried in his cemetery, he had Skin cremated and unemotionally handed Jubilee Skin's ashes. From then on, Jubilee went on a few missions with Nightcrawler and Havok's Uncanny team, but was taken off of the active roster when Cyclops decided Jubilee needed a mental break. Jubilee Jubilee was contacted by a long lost relative, her Aunt Hope. Hope decided to adopt Jubilee and take her into her home in Los Angeles, which gave Jubilation a much needed break from mansion life. Jubilee attended Payton Noble High School and became a peer adviser. She got into a few fights in school, and was reprimanded because of her power display. She also befriended a mutant named Shane Shooter, and helped him take down a gang leader. Unfortunately for Jubilee, her Aunt was caught in a crime ring, as she was an assassin. While Wolverine was visiting Jubilee, the two of them along with her Aunt (and her butler Brad) got into a battle with Hope's old boss. Hope was caught in a violent explosion and seemingly died, causing a distraught Jubilee to move back to the mansion with Wolverine. Decimation After the House of M, Jubilee was one of the mutants affected by Scarlet Witch's reality altering wave and has lost her powers. When Sally Floyd was trying to get in touch with the X-Men regarding the sudden depowering of most of the mutants, Jubilee did what she could to help, but since she was no longer a mutant she could not go back to the Xavier Institute. Jubilee relocated to Queens, New York, apparently operating a safe house for depowered mutants. She allowed Wolverine to visit Agent Zero, but the facility soon came under attack by Omega Red. New Warriors Jubilee joined the New Warriors under the guise of Wondra. As Wondra, Jubilee had superhuman strength (derived from a power suit) capable of lifting a freight train over her head. As a member of the New Warriors, Jubilee acted as Night Thrasher's second-in-command and was responsible for training the team. Jubilee had a tougher exterior than years past, likely due to her responsibilities of training the team, as well as losing her powers and almost being killed at the hands of Omega Red. Nation X After leaving the New Warriors, Jubilee made her way to the the West Coast again, and more specifically to San Francisco, where the X-Men moved following the destruction of the Xavier Institute. Jubilee it seems has remained in contact with many of the new generation students, and met with a group of them at Fisherman's Wharf. The younger kids updated Jubilee on the status of the new island of Utopia, which now acts like a new home for the remaining mutants on Earth. When asked to return to Utopia with them however, Jubilee decided against going to an island of mutants, when she was no longer one. Instead, she had a letter delivered to Wolverine saying simply "Wish you were here." X-23 Jubilee called Wolverine to New York because the depowered mutant clinic that she runs has been attacked on a few occasions. Depowered mutants were ending up dead or missing and she needed Logan's help in solving these crimes. Jubilee herself was attacked by the unnamed assailants, she survived, but they got away. X-23 seemed to be jealous of the relationship between Logan and Jubilee. Things That Never Change Wolverine and Jubilee went on a rescue mission to free kidnapped former mutants. A group of non-mutants were going to use them as an example, locking them up in cages. After fighting thugs outside, Jubilee and Wolverine made their way inside where they take-down another group of criminals. The cops arrive with no word on who freed the former mutants, but they have a clear understanding on the situation. Jubilee and Wolverine watch the gang being arrested atop a roof nearby, where they talk about their history together. Curse of the Mutants While Pixie and Jubilee hung-out in Union Square, a biological suicide bomber exploded nearby, coating the area, and Jubilee, in blood. Later on Utopia, Dr. Nemesis discovered that Jubilee had been infected with vampire blood that would slowly over-take her. Ultimately, a hypnotic suggestion took over her and she fled to her masters. After being bitten by Xarus, son of Dracula, Jubilee had become a vampire. Wolverine chased after her and Xarus used Jubilee to convert him. Jubilee bit Wolverine and he led the army of vampires that attacked Utopia until it was revealed that Cyclops had planned for the event and had Nemesis implant nanites in Wolverine's blood. After Dracula killed Xarus and the X-Men defeated the vampire army, Jubilee was released into the X-Men's care and placed into a cell until a cure was found. Touching Darkness ... Avengers vs. X-Men During the first brawl of the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict on the beach of Utopia, Jubilee battled Black Widow. Return to the X-Men After discovering a baby boy, Jubilee returned to the United States to rejoin the X-Men. | Powers = Current Powers Vampirism: After being attacked by a suicide bomber, Jubilee was infected with a vampiric virus. She was later bitten and sired by Xarus. Jubilee is currently a vampire with full vampiric powers, including: * Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Jubilee now possesses superhuman strength. * Superhuman Speed: Like all vampires, Jubilee is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Jubilee's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. * Superhuman Agility: Jubilee's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jubilee's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Fangs: Like all vampires, Jubilee has fangs and claws. * Mist Mimicry: Jubilee can turn into mist. Jubilee receives regular supply of Wolverine's blood to ingest which grants her certain immunities including: * Regenerative Healing Factor: Jubilee is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. * Limited Sunlight Exposure: Due to the healing factor in Wolverine's blood, Jubilee can withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. Former Powers Jubilee was a mutant, but lost her mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day. Her former mutant powers included: *'Energy Plasmoids:' , Jubilee possessed the mutant ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks:" energy globules that varied in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeyed her mental control, traveling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee could absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she had the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. *'Psionic Shields:' Jubilee's mind possessed a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. | Abilities = Jubilee is also skilled in gymnastics and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. She is also a good hand to hand combatant, having received some training from Wolverine. She also seems to have the makings of a good leader. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Jubilee suffers from Dyscalculia. As a vampire, Jubilee has a number of special vulnerabilities, including: * Silver Allergy: Jubilee is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. * Direct Sunlight Exposure: Due to the healing factor in Wolverine's blood, Jubilee can withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. However, too much sunlight can be toxic to her much like other vampires. * Death: It is presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, by being decapitated or being exposed to fire. * Religious Symbols: It is also presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could also be negatively affected by religious items (such as a Bible, holy water or crucifix, etc). | Equipment = When she was with Xarus and his vampire armies, she owned an amulet which protects her from sunlight. Wizard technology (formerly): While she no longer possesses superhuman powers herself, she currently has some derivatives of technology used by the technologically advanced villain known as The Wizard. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jubilee possesses a variation of the Wizard's Wonder Gloves. The micro-circuits lining the gauntlets are designed to use gravitational waves for the purpose of increasing her strength. While wearing the gloves, Jubilee possesses a degree of superhuman strength sufficient to lift a train locomotive. *'Force Field:' The gloves are capable of generating a powerful electromagnetic force field around her. While within this field, Jubilee is highly resistant to physical injury. The field has proven able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, temperature extremes, and energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Flight:' Jubilee has some of the Wizard's anti-gravity technology built into her current costume. She can propel herself through the air at great speeds, though the limits aren't fully known. She is able to reach speeds, however, of at least 100 miles per hour and still breathe comfortably. *'Ghost Mode:' Jubilee's costume also has what she refers to as a "ghost mode". This ghost mode renders Jubilee intangible in a way similar to Shadowcat. In this mode, Jubilee literally becomes untouchable and can pass through any known substance. This function was used for emergency escapes. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly Gateway | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Jubilee suffers from dyscalculia; an inability to complete mathematical problems. Given her status as an academic underachiever, this assessment can probably be assumed to have some degree of accuracy. *The introduction to tells the story of how Jubilee was involved in a galactic adventure trying to protect her favorite clothing store from being overtaken by space aliens and subsequently ending up married to an alien prisoner named Thorak. Apparently, her memory of the episode was wiped clean and she was returned to earth. There has been no evidence since, however, that this episode actually happened. *At the Wondercon 2010 X-Men Panel featuring C.B. Cebulski, Rob Liefeld, Nick Dragotta and Axel Alonso, there were a couple of Jubilee statements made: "Is Jubilee ever going to get her powers back?"-Fan "This is a big question to answer," Alonso said. "All I can say is, if you're a Jubilee fan, you'll be very happy." "Jubilant!" Liefeld interjected. Alonso also said Jubilee will play a big part starting in July. These statements led many fans to believe that Jubilee's powers would be restored and she would be rejoining X-Men after the Second Coming event. However, this was not the case. Instead, after the Second Coming arc, Jubilee was transformed into a vampire during the Curse of the Mutants event. | Links = * Jubilee at X-Peoples Central * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Jubilee * Wolverine & Jubilee Fansite for Jubilee and Wolverine run by Marjorie M. Liu. * Marvel Directory profile }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Plasma Generation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Intangibility Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Gymnasts Category:Lee Family